That's What You Get
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Cody's old friend, Jonah, is arriving to move in, and there's a little surfing competition. Inspired by Paramore's song, "That's What You Get". Hope you like this!
1. Familiar Face

That's What You Get

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: An Old Friend

On a clear sunny day in Pen Gu Island, Cody, Lani and Joe looked at the waves while Z tries to play a little song. He starts singing by:

_I'm a little teapot_

_Short and stout_

_Here is my handle_

_Here is my spout_

_When I get all steamed up_

_Here me shout--_

Cody immediately groaned and covered his ears and sings the last verse, sarcastically;

_I'm gonna tip you over the water_

_And shut you up_

"Give us all a break, man. You're giving the rest of us a headache." said Cody.

"You really don't appreciate this kinda music." said Z.

"Oh, trust me. I know what music is, and that ain't music. It sounds like I'm listening to a girl screaming in a horror movie about to be eaten by a big ugly monster, chewed upon and about to be spat out." said Cody.

Z laughs sarcastically and said, "You got jokes, kid."

Lani came behind him and said, "I think I agree with Cody. All the songs I listened to were fun as a kid, but it kinda sucks now."

Cody nodded his head and Z stared at her niece and said, "You know I'm trying to relive those memories."

"I think you killed that song. Really, really killed it." said Cody.

Joe stood up and said, "I didn't think it was that bad. I actually thought it was, okay."

Z smirked at Cody and said, "At least someone appreciates good music."

"The last time I heard that song, my family sang it so badly, it put me to sleep for 4 hours. After that, I couldn't listen anymore of that crap." said Joe.

Cody laughed hysterically and said, "You just got punk'd by Chicken Joe."

He turned to Joe and said, "Knuckle touch."

Joe gave Cody a little knuckle touch leaving Z feeling a little speechless. Lani came towards him and said, "You can play any song you want. Just not as lame."

Z sighs and said, "I'll try."

Then, to their surprise, a whale comes by the ocean and in comes a rockhopper penguin jumping down from the whale. He's a little taller rockhopper with hazel eyes, a Big Z necklace and is 18 years old. He saw Cody and surprised him. He exclaimed, "CODA!"

Cody came to him and said, "How do you know my nickname?"

"Dude, I am surprised at you. Don't you remember me at all? You know, Antarctica? Shiverpool? Or maybe this will freshen your memory." said the young penguin.

He stood back and showed Cody the "J" tattoo on his neck and his green-punk rock surfboard. Then, Cody felt surprised when he saw the spiky, yet wavy hair and felt a twinge shock inside of him. He came close and saw his hazel eyes and said, "Jonah? Jonah Pennington?"

"That's what they call me." said Jonah.

Cody screamed hysterically and Jonah joined in and gave each other a little hug. Cody surprising said, "Dude, how are you, man?"

"Dude, I'm so doing great. Man, you've grown a bit, haven't you?" asked Jonah.

"Yeah, I'm grown up." said Cody."

"The last time we've seen each other was 7 years, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Cody turned around and saw Joe and Lani standing behind him. Cody came to Jonah and introduced him to his friends. "Guys, this is my old friend, Jonah. This is Joe."

"What's going on, man?" asked Joe.

"Not much. You guys are friends? That's awesome." said Jonah.

"And this is Lani."

Jonah looked at Lani and said, "Nice to meet you. You look so amazingly hot."

Lani giggled and said, "Thank you."

"Cody, you didn't tell me you found a girlfriend here. Okay, Co-day!"

Cody blushed and laughed nervously and said, "We're just friends, man. It's nothing more."

"Oh, sure. Right. And I'm your so-called amusing love guru. Don't deny it." said Jonah, teasingly.

"Whatever." said Cody.

Then, he saw Big Z and his reaction was a shocking surprise. He gasped deeply and said, "Are you the real thing?"

Z looked at Jonah and said, "Yep, I'm the real thing, kid."

"Dude, I've been a big fan of you from the start. Everyone told me you died and then, here you are. I knew you're not dead. You still rock!"

Z chuckled and said, "Well, thanks, kid. What's your name?"

"Oh, forgive me. Where are my manners? My name is Jonah Pennington. I'm originally from Shiverpool, but I moved to Swirlymills 7 years ago. Cody and I have been friends since we were young. We haven't seen each other since we were 9." said Jonah.

"That's cool. So how long you've been in Pen Gu?" asked Z.

"I actually just got here a few seconds ago. I'm moving here now." said Jonah.

Cody turned around and said, "Seriously? You're gonna move here?"

"Yeah, I guess. At least, I hope I do because I would be extremely happy to catch up with what I missed by hanging out with you." said Jonah, nervously.

"It's cool with me." said Cody.

"So, you wanna show me around this place? From the way it looks from here, it has to be really awesome!" exclaimed Jonah.

"We would be lucky to show you around Pen Gu." said Lani.


	2. Newcomer

Chapter 2: Newcomer

Cody, Z, Lani, Joe and Jonah walked around the beach looking around for new sights and Jonah took it all in.

Jonah said, "I was right. This is awesome!"

"Told ya, right? As you can see, Pen Gu is the only place where all penguins surf all the time." said Z.

They waled around until they saw Mike coming through. He looked at them and said, "Hello. Who's the kid standing in front of you?"

Jonah stood up and said, "I'm Jonah Pennington. What's up, dude?"

"Oh, yes. My name is Mikey Abromowitz. How long you've been here?" he asked.

"About a few minutes, almost. I just got here from Antarctica."

"Which town of Antarctica do you live, to be honest?"

"Well, I lived in Swirlymills for 7 years, I guess. Nothing exciting, really. I originally grew up in Shiverpool until my family moved away. I haven't seen much of Cody for 9 years and when I came here to live here, just because I love to surf, what I didn't expect was Cody would live here. Seeing him was just the awesome thing." said Jonah.

"That's wonderful. I didn't realize that you're old friends. Did you two grow up together?" he asked.

"Yeah. We've been like brothers, man. It feels extremely awesome." said Cody.

"I bet. Well, welcome to Pen Gu Island." said Mike.

"Thanks. After seeing this and my old friend, everything here is so awesome, I just couldn't wait to take it all in." said Jonah, happily.

"No problem." Mike said, as he walked away.

Then, Cody, Jonah, Z, Lani and Joe continued to wander around the island when they saw Rory and Tatushi walking towards him. They saw Jonah along with them and with much surprise, Rory came behind Cody and gave him a big noogie. He chuckled to himself and said, "What's up, Rory?"

"Not much, mate. What's new?" Rory asked.

"Well, this is my old friend, Jonah Pennington. This is Rory Nubbins and Tatushi Kobayashi." said Cody.

Jonah waved and said, "What's up, guys?"

"Not much. It's an honor to meet an old friend of Cody Maverick." said Tatushi, as he bowed to him. Jonah chuckled and said, "You too, dude."

"How are ya, mate?" Rory asked.

"Doing good. I'm just moving here just because I love surfing." said Jonah.

"Wow. That's awesome!" Rory exclaimed.

"How you guys doing?" asked Tatushi.

"We're doing good." said Lani.

"That's great." said Rory.

"Well, since Jonah's new here, I'll give him a little Pen Gu/Australian ultra-mega noogie." said Rory.

"Pen Gu/Australian ultra-mega noogie?" asked Jonah, nervously.

He came towards Jonah, slid him down, grabbed his head and gave him a fast-faced noogie. Rory laughed hysterically and said, "Welcome to Pen Gu, mate."

Jonah asked, "Thank you. One question. Why did you give my an ultra-mega noogie on my head? It feels like my head got wrapped in a twister."

Rory stared at him and said, "It's my welcome anthem to new blokes and I love to give out big noogies."

"Great explanation!" exclaimed Jonah.


	3. The Big News

Chapter 3: The Big News

Later on, the gang walked towards the beach and saw all the penguins lining up. Cody asked, "Why's everyone getting so crowded here?"

Z asked, "I almost forgot. It just slipped my mind. They're having another surfing contest. All the newcomers who came from their hometowns to Pen Gu to show them how much skills they have."

"Seriously?" asked Jonah.

"Oh, yeah. SPEN has been a sponsor for that contest and hails it for the past 12 years. So, all new surfer penguins want to show their stuff and see if they're good enough." said Z.

"Wow. I think you should sign up for this." said Cody.

Jonah looked nervous and said, "I'm not sure. Competition brings out my ugly side, remember?"

Cody realizes the competition-phobia Jonah has and said, "Oh, you're right. Don't you think it's time to face that fear?"

"I'm not sure, man. I just like to surf just to have some fun." said Jonah.

"Yeah, I know, but they're showing it to everyone and the best part is, you get to talk to the camera and maybe even meet Kelly Slater and Rob Machado." said Cody.

Jonah looked at Cody and said, "You know Slater and Machado?"

Cody nodded his head and Jonah said, "You don't know them. You're teasing, right?"

Rob and Kelly walked towards to Cody and said, "Hey, Codes. Just wanna say thanks for surfing alongside Rob last week. Sorry I couldn't be there to cheer you guys on, but I had to have a little surgery on my legs. I had a lot of rest for 3 weeks and I'm back in control."

"Anytime, man. It's the least I could do." said Cody.

"So, who's your friend?" asked Rob.

"This is my old friend, Jonah Pennington. He's living here now."

"That's cool. Nice to meet you, Jonah." said Rob.

"You, too. You guys ROCK so hard!" exclaimed Jonah.

"Thanks. My guess is that you've heard of us." said Kelly.

"Absoultely. I've seen you guys all the time in Swirlymills every month." said Jonah.

"That's awesome. Are you gonna sing up?" asked Rob.

Jonah thought about it, considering his competition-phobia, but in this case, since Cody knows Machado and Slater, he decides to bring on his game face. He turned to them and said, "Heck, yeah, I'm signing up! I may be a little scared about contact sports, but I guess just this once, I'll make a little exception."

"That's cool. The sign-up sheet's over there." said Kelly.

"Thanks, guys. Nice to meet you." said Jonah.

"All right. Hey, Cody. Hope you're gonna support your friend." said Rob.

Cody saw Jonah going to sign himself up for the competition and gave him a supporting look and said, "I'll support him all the way."


	4. Finding a Way

Chapter 4: Finding A Way

The next morning, Jonah walks around the beach, thinking about the competition. He sighed nervously and said, "If only I can find a way to make me feel not so nervous about this whole thing."

Cody came behind him and said, "Hey, man. You okay?"

Jonah turned around and sees Cody. He smiled and said, "As far as okay as I'll ever be."

"You nervous about the competition, aren't you?" asked Cody, as he put his flipper on his shoulder.

Jonah tried to hide that he's not nervous, but he still feels nervous inside. Cody looked at him and said, "You know, it's okay to be nervous."

"I'm not gonna lie to you, man. I'm scared as heck." said Jonah.

Cody looked at Jonah's stomach and realizes why he's nervous. He looked into his eyes and said, "Butterflies."

Jonah scoffed and said, "What do you mean, 'butterflies'?"

"I know the feeling you have, man. You have butterflies in your stomach. You can't deny the feeling. It's what you have when you feel so nervous. I get butterflies too when there's something coming, like a contest, hanging out with Lani, stuff like that. It's normal." said Cody.

Jonah sighed nervously and said, "Okay, what am I gonna do? I know how to surf, but I never actually done a competition in front of a million surfer penguins. I don't know how to conquer that fear."

"Well, you should do what I do when I feel that way." said Cody.

"What's that?" he asked.

"You look at your Big Z necklace and realize that you'll never give and find a way, cause that's what winners do." said Cody.

Jonah took one look at his Big Z necklace and realized that his hero's quote meant something to him. He looked at Cody and said, "You know what? You're right. I think I'm gonna do awesome on this competition."

"That's good. If you're feeling nervous, look me over in the audience and I'll be cheering for you." said Cody.

"Thanks, man."

"So, the contest is in a few days. What do you wanna go do?" asked Cody.

"Wanna practice?" asked Jonah.

"Let's wait a few hours because it's a little early."

"Whatever you say."


	5. Surfing Skills

Chapter 5: Surfing Skills

A few hours later, Jonah was making sure his board was in good condition. He decided to add something personal to it. He brought in this wood carver and added in 'punk-rock surfer'. Cody, Z and Joe walked across the beach and saw Jonah. Joe walked towards him and said, "What you doing, man?"

"I'm adding a statement on my board. What do you guys think?" said Jonah, as he showed everyone the board.

His board was carved in slightly dark green with skulls and snakes wrapped around the side. In it, comes his quote saying, 'I'm a punk-rock surfer with a new attitude. So don't mess with me or you'll be punk'd, dude!'

Cody chucked and said, "I think it stands out like other surfboards. I think it's awesome."

"Thanks. Made it myself. Carved, colored and tricked out."

"Want us to give you some skills?" asked Z.

"What you know about surfing skills, Z?" asked Jonah

Cody and Joe exclaimed and said, "Ooooooooohhhhhh, no he did-n't!"

"Oh, so you got jokes, huh? Well, I may be away from surfing, but at least I got some moves." said Z.

"Bring it, Zeke!" exclaimed Jonah.

"Let's do it! Let's surf!" said Z.

Jonah, Cody and Joe got in the water after Z went in the ocean. They paddled their boards and they saw Jonah and Z battling it out. Z smirked at Jonah and said, "Since you think I'm too old for surfing, watch what this 'old penguin' can do."

Z saw the wave, paddled the board, stands up, went under the tube and rode in there and then got out of the wave, then did his 'spritual move.' Then, Z swam up in the center, paddled his board, then turned to Jonah and said, "I still got it."

"Okay. I believe you, man. But check out my move." said Jonah.

He saw the big wave and then tries to pull a super-awesome move. He went under the wave, then did a hip-hop breakdance move with super spins and backflips in 10 feet. Cody, Z and Joe cheered with excitement and impressive movement. Jonah paddled back in and saw Cody. He said, "Dude, that was awesome!"

"Thanks, man. I've made that move for a long time, but haven't used it in 3 years." said Jonah.

Cody chuckles and said, "It's three years too long. Wanna see me and Joe's moves?"

"You bet I wanna see your moves!" exclaimed Jonah.

They both paddled the boards after they saw the big wave coming through. Cody and Joe rode the waves with some awesome moves. Cody and Joe impress Jonah with a swirling-all around wave move. Jonah was screaming happily and said, "Oh, dude! That's so cool."

They both paddled back to Z and Jonah. Jonah exclaimed, "That was so awesomely radical!"

"Thanks, man."

"Are you fired up for the contest tomorrow?" asked Z.

"You bet I am!" exclaimed Jonah.

* * *

This is a work-in-progress, so I hope to complete this story in a few days. I have to stop at this chapter until I complete 4 more. Enjoy this story anyway. Hopefully, it won't suck.


	6. Giving Advice

6. Giving Advice

A few hours later, Jonah was standing on the beach, looking at the moon, feeling a little nervous and anxious about the competition tomorrow. He hung his head down, sighed exasperatedly and said to himself, "I'm so nervous about tomorrow. I need some advice and guidance for this whole thing, then I wouldn't be so nervous anymore."

Then, he looked around and saw Cody walking by. He thought he should talk to him and give himself a little wisdom and advice about this. He walked to him and said, "Hey, man. You got a minute?"

Cody looked at him and said, "Sure. What's up?"

Jonah sighed heavily, sat down and said, "I'm feeling scared about tomorrow."

"What, the contest?" he asked.

Jonah nodded his head very nervously and understanding his anxiousness, Cody sat down with him and said, "You know, Jonah, it's okay to feel nervous, but you have to get used to competing for this whole thing and you need to look at yourself and say, 'Is this what I want?', then you'll realize that all the wait and practice has finally paid off and after you win this, you start to feel very good about yourself. It's not about winning, you just have fun, even if you don't win."

"I guess you're right. I gotta do this, don't I?" asked Jonah.

"Yeah, man. I've been feeling the same thing you did since I went on my first surfing competition here." said Cody.

Jonah looked at him and said, "You? Nervous? Yeah, right, man."

"No, seriously. I felt a little nervous, even if I didn't know it yet. I was pumped up as heck when I did what I had to do. I left Shiverpool to pursue my dream. Now, I'm living here and I get to live it out, which is awesome. You know what I mean?" said Cody.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Waiting all your life for this moment and when it comes, you feel like you're gonna do it, even if people say you can't and then you do, and you proved them wrong. I know what that feels like." said Jonah.

"So, just remember, I'm gonna be in the audience, just me, Lani, Joe and Z cheering for you and giving you your awesome support. I know you're gonna do amazing. If things go a little nerve-racking, just look at your Big Z necklace and know that you've come so far away to live out your dream and find your way." said Cody.

Jonah sighed, then looked at his Big Z necklace and realizes that he's gonna ace the competition like never before. He thought about the quote that Big Z said to other penguins to 'never give up, find a way cause that's what winners do.' He smiled, looked up at Cody and said, "You're right. I moved out of my home and wanted to start a better life. Here, I'm gonna start an awesome life, so I'll do it."

Cody smiled and pats his shoulder and said, "That's what I'm talking about. You're gonna do fine."

"Thanks, Code." said Jonah.

Jonah and Cody gave each other a knuckle touch and a hug. He stood up and said, "I'll be over here if you need me, so hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow at North Beach. Take care, okay?"

"All right. I'll see you in the morning." said Jonah.

Cody walks away, but then Jonah said, "Hey, Code." He stopped and turned to Jonah and he said, "Thanks for the advice, man. I'm not feeling nervous anymore."

Cody smiled and said, "You're welcome."

"Night, Coda." said Jonah.

"Night, Jonah."

As Cody continues to walk away, Jonah looked at the stars and thinks about tomorrow. He thought to himself, 'Dude, this is gonna be awesome!' Then, he starts to walk away and laid down on the sand for some rest. Cody came back to check on Jonah and sees him sleeping. He walked towards him and gives him a B.F.F. necklace to put on his neck. He stands up and said, "Get some rest, man. You're gonna be awesome."


	7. The Big Contest

7. The Big Contest

The next morning, Jonah woke up and sees a necklace on his head. He read the card and said, _'Jonah, this is for you. It's for showing that you'll always be my friend forever. So here's hoping you'll do good on the contest. Good luck, Cody.' _

Jonah looked at the necklace and puts it on his neck. He stood up, got his board and walks across the forest to North Beach. When he got there, he sees a lot of penguins looking forward to the contest. He sees Cody, Lani, Joe and Z talking to each other. Cody turns around and sees Jonah walking across the beach and caught his attention.

Jonah saw Cody and ran towards him. He said, "Morning, man. What's up, man?"

"You ready?" asked Cody.

"I've been ready like never before, man. By the way, thanks for the necklace. It really feels good." said Jonah.

"No probs." said Cody.

"So, you excited about the contest?" asked Lani.

"Oh, yeah! It's gonna be so cool, I can almost taste it!" exclaimed Jonah.

"I can taste it, too!" exclaimed Joe.

"What are you tasting anyway?" asked Jonah.

"Tasting that you're gonna kick some penguin butt!" said Joe.

Jonah chuckles slyly and said, "Weird choice of words, but very true."

As the penguins got ready, the SPEN Announcer came over and said, "Pen Gu penguins, this is the Newcomer Penguin Surfing Contest. A chance to see new penguins from all over the world to see what they have what it takes to be the new Pen Gu surfer. Slater, on a scale of 1 to 10, what's the extreme level of intensity for this contest?"

Slater pointed out and said, "15."

"Whoa, that's epic! Rob?"

"About, let's just say, 20." said Rob.

"Now, that's extreme to the limit!" exclaimed the SPEN Announcer.

Jonah and Cody walked across the beach and Cody looked at him and said, "Good luck, man. You gonna make me proud?"

"Just watch me." said Jonah.

Cody went off to the audience when Jonah came across a 21-year-old king penguin, tattooed, red eyes, greasy spiky hair, and a lot taller. He turned to Jonah and said, "May the best penguin surfer win, of course that will be me."

Jonah scoffed and said, "Please, when you say that, you mean me. And you're right. I'm gonna be the best surfer that will win."

Then, as the surfers took position, they got in the water and surfed their hearts out. The tattooed penguin took out the penguins by crashing into them. Jonah looked at the surfers being taking out and felt scared about it. Then, when he stood up and surfed, he saw Cody and Lani cheering for him. He felt extremely confident and decided to go for it. He showed off his extreme move when he rode around the waves, then, flew himself in the board in mid-air and landed back in the water. Cody, Lani and Joe cheered after the move Jonah made.

"All right, Jonah!" exclaimed Cody.

"INSANITY!" exclaimed Joe.

"Now, that's a move!" said Lani.

Jonah threw out his flipper and laughed excitedly. Then, the tattooed penguin flew in from nowhere, trying to block his move, but Jonah blocked the penguin's move and then tricked him by looking at the sky and he flew off. Then, the penguin turned around and missed Jonah. He laughed and said, "SUCKA!" Then, he came behind him and decided to trick him back until another penguin got past him. He looked at the penguin and realized that he's an Aussie rockhopper penguin, rainbow hair, blue eyes, and a little taller than Jonah. He looked at him and said, "You can do it, mate! It's all you!"

"Thanks, man… whoever the heck you are!" said Jonah.

Then, they both did the double trick that no one has ever seen. They did a backflip, breakdance and spinning surfboard move which made the crowd go crazy. After that, the horn blared for the penguins to come back to shore. He looked at the Aussie penguin and said, "You were awesome, man!"

"You weren't so bad yourself, mate." said the Aussie penguin.

Then, Jonah walked around and sees Cody, Lani, Z and Joe coming towards him. Cody came to him and said, "Dude, that was awesome! Best trick!"

Jonah chuckled and said, "Thanks, dude!"

"Man, you really got the right skills." said Z.

"I have to say, for a newcomer, I'd say you did okay." said Lani.

"Thanks." said Jonah.

"They're gonna announce who's gonna be in finals in a short time. Feeling anxious?" said Z.

"A little, but I don't care. I'm gonna ace this, but if I don't, at least I can say I did have fun." said Jonah.

"Glad you feel that way." said Cody.

Then, a few minutes later, the SPEN Announcer said, "We're gonna reveal the final three surfers in this contest. Let's give a hand for Corey "Sparky" Savage from Bells Beach, Australia!"

The crowd cheered for the Aussie penguin as he walked up the podium with a screaming crowd. He put out a peace sign in front of the whole crowd. Then, he announced the next penguin to come up. "Let's bring in Tyrone Porter from Vancouver, British Columbia!"

Then, the tattooed penguin came up the stage and exclaimed, "I'm number one!"

Jonah scoffed and said, "Man, he is not number one. To me, looks like he's number zero."

Cody, Joe and Lani laughed at the joke Jonah made. Then, the SPEN Announcer called out the third penguin in the finals. "All right, let's give a shout-out to our third finalist, Jonah Pennington from Swirlymills, Antarctica!"

They screamed with excitement and Jonah couldn't believe what he was hearing. He walked through the beach and stood at the podium and said, "This is friggin' AWESOME!"

The SPEN Announcer said, "Here they are, Pen Gu Island, your top three finalists."

Later, Jonah waxed his board a little until Corey came towards him and said, "You're gonna do awesome, so I'll go a little easier you, okay, mate?"

"Sure, why not. So you're name is Corey, right?" said Jonah.

"Yeah, that's me. Corey Savage. My nickname is Sparky." said Corey.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jonah Pennington." said Jonah.

"Awesome, so if one of us win, we'll be living the dream?" said Corey.

"Absolutely!" exclaimed Jonah.

"Cool, see you 'round, mate." Corey said.

Later on, Tyrone, Corey and Jonah went back to the ocean to make a few moves to impress the crowd and the surfer penguins. Jonah looked at his necklace and realized that he did come all this way to do his dream. He paddled around the waves and did his move until Tyrone blocked every move he made, until he outsmarted him with a spinning around and passed him behind. The SPEN Announcer said, "Now, that's an amazing move. Let's see it in replay. This Canadian penguin is trying to block this kid, but punk'd him with a get-out-of-the-way move and swirled around the board. We can call it the Jonah Swirl. The judges are looking at a 10 out of 10 score."

Then, Corey's turn came when he saw the wave coming through him. He rode around with a fast move, then flew himself off the board and landed back with a kung fu move. The crowd went crazy with Jonah and Corey's stunts. The announcer said, "Pennington and Savage are tied with a 29 score and zip for Tyrone."

Then, comes another big wave and noticed that this is the final wave. Jonah looked at Corey and said, "So, whoever aced this wave, wins it, ain't it?"

"Yeah, mate!" exclaimed Corey.

The boys went around the wave and did an impressive loop-de-loop on the wave. "This wave is bringing in an amazing tube and it's unbeatable. Pennington's gonna bring in the big win!"

Jonah felt like he's on top of the world, until Tyrone flies out of nowhere and takes it out on Corey. Jonah saw Tyrone attacking Corey and decides instead of taking the big win, he's gonna save Corey, so he leaned toward Tyrone and blocked him out. He said to Corey, "Dude, you can still make it! Do your thing, C-man!"

"All right, mate!" said Corey.

Then, Jonah decides to get behind Tyrone until he said, "I am not gonna come behind you again, you little punk-headed twerp!"

Then, Tyrone landed his fists and punched Jonah in the stomach and threw him out of the board and fell into the water. The SPEN Announcer said, "Oh, man! Pennington just got thrown out of the water by Porter!"

Overhearing what the announcer said, Cody looked shocked and saw what happened. Jonah tried to get to shore, but the wave crashed in and whacked Jonah. He was gasping for air and said, "Help! Somebody help me! I'm almost drowning in this breakwave!"

He saw his board and tries to hold on to it, but the waves came crashing down. Jonah popped out of the water, looking really scared. And then, the humongous wave crashed into Jonah's head and a few minutes later, Jonah was underwater and unconscious.

"NO!! JONAH!!" screamed Cody.


	8. Saving Jonah's Life

8. Saving Jonah's Life

Cody felt really scared and said, "Somebody save my friend! He's drowning in this ocean!"

"Cody, calm down. I'm a lifeguard, remember? I'm gonna save him. It's okay. I'll find him." said Lani.

He calmed himself down and said, "Okay, just find him."

She got her squid and swam underwater to find Jonah. Cody crossed his arms and said, "Please let him be okay."

She swam until she saw Jonah's body lying down, looking like he was knocked up. She caught him, carried up him up, popped out for the water, then put his unconscious body on his board and swam back to shore. She carried him, then set him down to the sand. The crowd was walking by, looking at Jonah. Cody and Joe walked towards him and said, "Wake up, man. Don't die on us, man."

Lani put her head on Jonah's stomach and said, "No heartbeat."

She put her flippers on Jonah's chest and gives him five pushes on it. Cody whispered, "Jonah, please don't die on me, man."

She does it again, but it didn't work. A tear streamed through Cody's eyes and then turns around and sees Joe. He came towards Cody and said, "I'm sorry, man."

Joe hugs Cody and he cried softly. Then, Lani thought of another option she forgot. She went into Jonah's beak, opened it and gave mouth-to-mouth. On the third time, Jonah breathed, spat water out of his mouth and coughed. Cody turned around and felt relieved that Jonah was alive. He came towards him and said, "Dude, I'm so glad you're okay."

Cody hugged him tightly and Jonah hugged him back. He said, "Do you mind letting me go? You're almost crushing my neck."

He let go of his neck and then, Jonah stands up and turns to Lani. He came to her and said, "You saved my life. Thanks.

"Hey, it's my job. It's what I do. We're all really glad you're okay." said Lani, happily.

Jonah sighed happily and then a voice came and said, "Aw, isn't that precious? I thought I kicked him out."

Cody looked very furious and said, "I'm gonna kick you out with your head underneath my foot, man!"

"Easy, Codes. This one is mine." said Jonah.

"Go for it, man." Cody said.

"Well, if it ain't the short little punk-hole standing up to the big mean scary surfer." Tyrone smirked.

"And if it ain't the big, hairy, stupid cheater of the whole island looking like a big thorn caught in your butt!" said Jonah.

The crowd was exclaiming by the comment. Tyrone said, "Man, you have no control over my awesomeness."

"Yeah, is that why you had that large tattoo on your arm that says 'Momma's baby', which explains you are one. What's the matter, your momma dropped your precious wittle head?" said Jonah.

The crowds were laughing and were all whooping on the trash-talk. Tyrone said, "Well, at least, I ain't short!"

Jonah chuckled and said, "Yo' mama."

The crowd let out a big 'oooooooohhhhhh, no he did-n't go there.' Tyrone dropped his beak and said, "No, you did not just talk about my mother."

"Okay, then I'll talk about your dad instead. Your dad is so fat, that when he laid down on the beach, he squished everybody!" Jonah exclaimed.

Everyone else was taken surprise by the comment and then Jonah said, "But still, he wasn't as fat as yo' fat mama!"

The crowd laughed and exclaimed by Jonah's word. Tyrone grew furious and decided to beat him up. He gave Jonah a black eye. He groaned, got up and felt his eye was beaten up. The penguins were kicking Tyrone out of the game. "Tyrone is disqualified from this contest for slugging a minor." Said the security penguin.

Cody walked towards Jonah and said, "You okay, man?"

"Yeah, I'm cool." said Jonah.

"Man, that dude beat you down a notch." said Joe.

"Yeah, but it was worth it."

"You rocked today by trash-talking Tyrone. That was awesome!" exclaimed Cody.

"Thanks, man." said Jonah.

Later on, they handed out the trophy on the best move. The SPEN Announcer said, "And the winner is… Corey Savage!"

Jonah felt pretty good about himself, trying to save Corey's life and his own. Corey turned to Jonah and said, "No hard feelings, mate? We're still cool?"

He stuck out his fin, Jonah looked at him and said, "Yeah, we cool."

Jonah shook Corey's fin and then he said, "Maybe if you teach me those tricks, I can use it on the next contest."

Jonah chuckled and said, "Will do."


	9. Jonah's New Life

9. Jonah's New Life

A few hours later, Jonah went back to Z's beach and looked at the sunset. He cooled his eye down with ice and it swelled up for an hour after the contest. Cody came behind him and said, "Sorry you didn't win."

"It's okay. I had a whole lot of fun, anyway." said Jonah.

"Heard you made peace with that Aussie surfer when he won. Guess you guys are friends." said Cody.

"Yeah, we're friends." Jonah said.

"Anyway, I wanted to see if you're okay." said Cody.

"I'm doing okay." answered Jonah.

"How's your eye?" Cody asked.

"It's swelling down now." He answered.

"Before I forget, I realized that you're moving here for an awesome life to live out your dream and I guess there's one thing to say to you; welcome home, Jonah Pennington." Cody said.

Jonah chuckled and said, "Thanks, man. We friends?"

"Yep, friends for life." said Cody.

The boys low fived themselves and hugged them. Lani, Z, and Joe were walking around and brought their surfboards. Z said, "This is an awesome sight to see."

Cody and Jonah turned around and said, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long." Lani said.

"Anyway, it's gonna be awesome with Jonah living here. It's gonna be so radical!" exclaimed Joe.

"So, wanna surf, just for the fun of it?" asked Z.

"Let's do it!" exclaimed Cody and Jonah.

As the gang brought in their surfboard and went into the ocean, the radio played this mega-awesome rock song to set the mood while they're surfing.

_No sir, well, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore_

_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score_

_And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of it's beating_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here_

_Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here_

_I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn_

_Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_I drowned out all my sense with the sounds of it's beating (beating)_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_Pain make your way to me, to me_

_And I'll always be just so inviting_

_If I ever start to think straight,_

_This heart will start a riot in me,_

_Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!_

_Whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_Now I can't trust myself with anything of this_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

After the song, the gang surfed the waves and Cody, Joe and Jonah were surfing under the tube with Big Z on the sunset and it was an amazing experience to remember for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**It only took almost 2 weeks to complete this, but it's worth it. That song was "That's What you Get" from Paramore. They're AWESOME, especially the lead singer, Hayley Williams, she ROCKS!! Anyway, read and review, please! Hope you like this!**


End file.
